


in relief

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Ficlet, Prince Jon Targaryen, Prompt Fic, jon and sansa are betrothed, short fic, slightly salty teens au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: the lovely metalpalace on tumblr gave me the prompt to write a kiss in relief and here it is :)
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804069
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153





	in relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metalpalace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalpalace/gifts).



Everything is blinding white light with sharp edges on his dull mind. Something is ringing. It gets nearer only to retreat and then glide closer once more. Jon thinks it might be the sun. Has the sun always made such a din?

What had he been doing again? Jon blinks upward. Someone is shouting. Craning his neck gives him a painful jolt down one shoulder blade but it also allows him to see shadowed faces peering down at him. Faces of his men. They’re murmuring words down to him but he cannot hear them clearly. Someone is still shouting.

“Jon! _Jon!_... urgh - _move aside!_ ”

A beautiful maiden kneels beside his ribs, face full of worry and jittery hands checking him over. 

Jon watches her. He watches her and he remembers. He had been wrestling with his men. A fine sport - one he has done with his palace playmates since he was knee-high to a grasshopper and with his soldiers since he’s become a man grown. Sansa did not care for it; it left him caked in sweat and dust. ‘ _Brutes and animals’_ they were for indulging in such an activity she would say.

He normally wins.

Sansa doesn’t seem to let that impress her though - and though he’ll never admit to it, this fact vexes him greatly. When his betrothed first travelled down to King’s Landing, Jon was sure all his accomplishments in riding, jousting, swordplay and combat would damn near sweep her off her pretty little feet. She would only smile tightly and then ask when next they might hear father play the harp or dance in the great hall.

Jon continues to joust and play at swords and _wrestle_ anyway. Only today - today there had been a distraction that made him lose his footing. What had that distraction been again?

He lolls his head over towards his pretty maiden. Her eyes are more blue than glittering sapphires and - _oh yes_ \- there’s that distraction again now. It had been all Sansa’s faul-

“ _Oh thank the Gods!_ ” she says, touching his jaw with gentle, urgent hands. “You’re alive! Thank the Gods!” Before Jon knows what way’s up, her soft lips are plucking pretty little pecks over his face. A few land feathery-light and dangerous at the corner of his lips. She gives a delicate yelp when he reaches up to cup the back of her head, finally - _finally_ \- allowing himself to touch that tempting hair of hers as he brings her fully to his own mouth.

His maiden moans and indulges him for a beat or two, starting to open up to him until she remembers herself and pulls away. “ _My Prince!_ ” Sansa exclaims, vexed, swatting his chest where he still lays in the dirt and dust of the midday sun. “You hit your head! I thought you’d died!”

Jon grins up at her. “If I had known that’s how you would react, I would’ve died sooner.”

He earns himself another swat for that. “ _You better not die, Jon Targaryen_ ,” she says, getting to her feet and reviewing the now sorry state of her skirts. She glares at him with fire warmer than dragon’s breath in her eyes before turning around with a sniff, her head held high as his men part for her. “Because if you do, I’ll bloody kill you!” she calls out, gathering her ladies and storming from yard.

 _Godsdamn,_ it hurts when he laughs.


End file.
